<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Eve by TheseLittleWonders</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28903344">The Eve</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseLittleWonders/pseuds/TheseLittleWonders'>TheseLittleWonders</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drabblin' in Drarry [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Light Angst, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:36:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28903344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseLittleWonders/pseuds/TheseLittleWonders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's taken Harry a week to determine the culprit.</p>
<p>Written for the January 2021 Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge<br/>Theme: Borrowed<br/>Word Count: 117</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drabblin' in Drarry [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Eve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry could have sworn he'd left it wedged between his pillow and the headboard, but it wasn't there when he jolted awake at 3AM.</p>
<p>Over the week, he had narrowed down the list to one suspect.</p>
<p>The Map silently showed him exactly where the delinquent was.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>The culprit huddled at the edge of the Astronomy Tower, knees drawn up, face in profile to the unforgiving wind. Harry's Invisibility Cloak pooled beside him on the ramparts.</p>
<p>"Last place I'd've thought you'd return," Harry baited, a bit mulishly.</p>
<p>His roommate tightened his left arm further into his abdomen. He traced his right palm across his chest to the opposite shoulder.</p>
<p>"I'm a masochist, Potter, didn't you know?" murmured Malfoy.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>